Die wahre Macht der Freundschaft
by LCW
Summary: Die Story spielt nachdem Lucius nach Askaban kam. Wie Narcissa das alles überstand und es schließlich doch noch gut für die Malfoyfamilie endet.
1. Prolog

Die wahre Macht der Freundschaft

Prolog

_Der Lohn der Freundschaft ist sie selbst. Wer sich mehr erhofft, versteht nicht, was wahre Freundschaft ist. _

_Sehr geehrte Miss Malfoy, _

_wir teilen Ihnen mit, dass Ihr Mann, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy , am heutigen Abend um 10:45 von den Auroren , bei der Ausführung seines Amtest als Todesser, festgenommen wurde und unverzüglich nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Die Vernehmung wird in 4 Wochen, am 22. Juni, stattfinden. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Cornelius Fuge , Zaubereiminister_

Severus Snape hob den Kopf und schaute die junge Frau an, die in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllt auf seinem Sofa saß. Ab und zu war ein leisen Schluchzen zu hören. Er brauchte nicht mit ihr zu reden um zu wissen wie sie sich fühlte. Sie hatte ihren Mann, vielleicht für immer, verloren.

Der Zaubertrankmeister ging zu seiner Freundin und setze sich neben sie. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legte er einen Arm um sie. Schon merkte er wie sich ein leichtes Gewicht auf seiner Schulter breit machte und kurz darauf benetzten Tränen den Stoff seines schwarzen Hemdes.

Severus schloss die Augen.

Lucius wurde gefasst und nach Askaban gebracht; das war nicht gut. Lucius gehörte, wie er selbst, zum inneren Kreis der Todesser Voldemorts und wenn einer wie Lucius gefasst wurde dann hatten sie ein Problem. Doch warum machte der Lord nichts? Warum ließ er Lucius in Askaban. Da gab es einen sehr wichtigen Grund, doch was ist wenn es den nicht gab? Was ist wenn dass die Strafe dafür ist, dass Lucius gefasst wurde? Ja, das muss es sein. Denn sonst hätte er selbst davon gewusst. Severus blickte auf Narcissa hinunter. Die arme… „Er kommt doch wieder oder? Es wir doch alles wieder gut?" fragte sie ihn mit geröteten Augen. Noch immer traten stumme, leidvolle Tränen aus den Augen dieser wunderschönen Frau. „Ja Cissa, alles wird wieder gut…wenn nicht so dann anders" und wenn nicht, ja er hatte noch eine andere Möglichkeit um Lucius heraus zu holen und so wie es aussah musste er diese Geschütz auffahren. Er gab Narcissa einen Kuss auf den Kopf „schlaf etwas meine Liebe" Cissa schloss die Augen „ich werde es versuchen" hauchte sie erschöpft und fiel kurz darauf an der Schulter ihres Freundes in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Wie schön es doch ist wahre Freunde zu haben.

_Vieles kann der Mensch entbehren, nur den Menschen nicht. _


	2. Reise in die Vergangenheit

_**Kapitel 1. Reise in die Vergangenheit**_

Dein Freund ist da, dich willkommen zu heißen.

Narcissa Malfoy kam sehr früh nach Hause.

Das Malfoy Anwesen war leer…sehr leer. Draco war noch in der Schule und Lucius…ja Lucius war nun in Askaban.

Cissa konnte nicht mehr weinen, sie hatte einfach keine Tränen mehr.

Ein Hauself erschien und nahm seiner Herrin den Umhang ab.

Wie sollte ihr Leben nun weitergehen?

Lucius war schon immer da gewesen, wie sollte sie nur ohne ihn auskommen? Gut, Narcissa konnte sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, doch fehlte ihr jetzt etwas, das sie zu einem Ganzen machte.

Ihr fehlte ihr Mann. Wie von selbst trugen ihre Füße sie zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Alles hier erinnerte sie an Lucius, doch brachte sie seine Aura die noch so präsent war ihm etwas näher.

Severus hatte ihr versprochen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde und er hielt ihr gegenüber immer seine Versprechen.

Das war schon damals so gewesen…ja damals.

Narcissa setze sich in den Schreibtischstuhl ihres Mannes und legte ihren Kopf auf die Arbeitsfläche. Eine Weile lag sie einfach nur da, hörte dem Feuer im Kamin zu und dann, ganz langsam, schweiften ihre Gedanken ab.

Ab zu einer Zeit, in der sie Lucius wohl liebend gerne in Askaban gesehen hätte.

Damals…

Sie lächelte leicht, als sie daran dachte. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie für diesen Malfoy jemals so viel empfinden würde und keiner hätte gedacht, dass er diese Gefühle auch noch erwidern würde. Ja damals….

„…_. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black ihr seit nun eins…" _

_Narcissa nahm nur noch flüchtig wahr, wie ihr ein Ring über ihren rechten Ringfinger geschoben wurde und wie sie diese Geste auch durchführte. _

_Nur flüchtig nahm sie wahr, wie sie und ihr Mann den Gang entlang gingen , nur flüchtig kamen die Glückwünsche der Gäste bei ihr an…nur flüchtig nahm sie die Feier mit. _

_So richtig zu sich kam Narcissa wohl erst als Lucius die Tür schloss. _

_Die Tür zu ihrem ,nun, gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. _

_Langsam kam er auf sie zu. „Ich muss zugeben, schön bist du und das ist noch untertrieben.", kam die kalte Stimme ihres Mannes an ihr Ohr. _

_Wie ein Geier umkreiste er sie, als wolle er sich direkt auf sie stürzen und sie verschlingen. _

_Doch was wäre, wenn er das vorhatte. _

_Cissa schluckte, als sie spürte wie sich kalte und zugleich feste Hände auf ihre Schultern legten. „Du weißt, die Ehe ist erst dann vollzogen, wenn ich dich zu einer Frau gemacht habe.", sagte er und seine Lippen legten sich auf ihren Hals. Narcissa schloss ihre Augen. _

_SO sollte sie also zur Frau werden. So sollte sie also den Akt der Ehe vollziehen. _

_Nur den, dem mein Herz gehört, werde ich heiraten. _

_Diese Worte hatte sie vor Jahren, so schien es ihr, zu ihrer Schwester Andromeda gesagt. _

_Es schien ihr so lange her, so vergangen. _

_Die frisch gebackene Mrs. Malfoy wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie merkte, wie das schwere Hochzeitskleid von ihrem Körper glitt. _

_Der Blick Lucius' ließ sie schaudern. _

_Seines Hemdes hatte er sich entledigt, während er sich wieder vor sie gestellt hatte. „Wir haben beide eine Pflicht zu tun und sei froh, dass du mich abbekommen hast. Ich bin ein Gentleman und weiß, wie man eine Dame behandelt. So wäre es dir bei McNair oder Anderen nicht ergangen, sie hätten sich gleich grob das genommen, was sie wollen…Also entspann dich, dann wird es vielleicht sogar schön.", sagte er und trat dichter auf sie zu. _

_Wie schon den ganzen Tag, lag in seinen Worten nicht ein bisschen Gefühl. _

_Wie kalt konnte man nur sein, fragte sich Narcissa wohl wissend, dass sie eines Tages eines Bessern belehrt werden würde. _

_Lucius trat schließlich noch einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Im Gegensatz zu dem Kuss bei der Trauung war dieser…anders._

_Narcissa vermochte es nicht zu sagen, doch gefiel ihr dieser Kuss. _

_Er war nicht grob, nicht Besitz ergreifend. Er war warm, schützend, leidenschaftlich und zärtlich. _

_Dass Lucius Malfoy zu irgendeiner Zärtlichkeit im Stande war, wäre ihr bis zu diesem Kuss nie in den Sinn gekommen. _

_Doch täuschte man sich bekanntlich viel zu oft in Menschen. _

_Hatte sie sich auch getäuscht? Starke Arme umfassten sie und zogen sie dicht an seinen Körper. _

_Der Kuss wurde noch etwas verstärkt, bevor sie gänzlich entkleidet wurde. Das schüchterne junge Etwas wurde von dem erfahrenen gut aussehenden, und nun auch nackten, Mann ins Bett getragen und sanft auf diesem abgelegt. Er betrachtete seine Frau und ein leichtes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Narcissa würde bei jedem anderen dieses Grinsen falsch einordnen, bei ihm auch, wäre da nicht diese etwas in seinen Augen….._

Narcissa seufzte und richtete sich auf, als die Uhr 12 schlug.

„Herrin das Essen ist aufgetragen." Cissa schaute zu dem Elf „Danke, aber ich habe keinen Hunger."

Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Park, der zu dem großen Malfoy Anwesen gehörte. Genau hier war es gewesen, als sie erkannt hatte, wer Lucius Malfoy wirklich war.

Cissa setze sich, genau wie damals, an der selben Stelle auf die Bank.

„…_Geht es dir gut?", fragte eine kalte Stimme hinter der jungen Frau „Ich kann mich nicht beklagen", sprach sie in einem einstudierten höflichen Ton. _

_Kurz darauf setze sich ihr Mann neben sie. „Weißt du, ich habe schon viele Menschen getroffen, Narcissa, doch keiner war bis jetzt so wie du." _

_Er blickte sie an „Nun, wie bin ich denn?", fragte sie und schaute ihm nach, als er sich erhob und zu einem Rosenbeet ging. _

_Er kniete sich nieder und strich mit seinen Fingern über die Blüten dieser edlen Blume „Du bist wie die Rose, Narcissa. So stolz, so wunderschön. Du hast Dornen wie sie, die du immer ausgefahren hast, um dich zu schützen. _

_Du hast immer einen Schutzpanzer um dich, doch vielleicht solltest du es einfach nur zulassen, dass Leute nah genug an dich herankommen.", sagte er und pflückte die Blume. _

_Ohne seine Miene zu verziehen, tat er dies, wohl wissend, dass die Rose ihn stach und sein Finger blutete. _

„_Du magst es, unter deinem Schutzkäfig aus Dornen nicht wissen, aber du verletzt ungewollt die Menschen, die versuchen sich dir zu nähern…" _

_Er lächelte sie kurz liebevoll an, bevor er ihr die Rose ins Haar steckte. _

„_Sie verblasst schon neben dir", sagte er leise und betrachtete seine Frau mit einem schon fast liebevollen Blick. „Bitte?" fragte Narcissa schließlich. _

„_Die Rose , sie verblasst neben deiner Schönheit…"_

_Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn „Ich werde für ein paar Tage verreisen, geschäftlich …es gibt auch Rosen ohne Dornen, Narcissa. Sie sind selten, aber es gibt sie und es wäre schön, eine solche vorzufinden, wenn ich wiederkomme." _

_Mit wehendem Umhang ging Lucius Malfoy wieder rein und verließ kurz darauf das Anwesen. _

_Narcissa schaute ihm nach. Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrem Haar. Was war das denn?_

_Doch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es sie glücklich machte. Glücklich, zu wissen, dass sie nicht das Parfüm einer anderen an ihrem Mann riechen würde, wenn er zurückkommen würde._

Jeder sieht, was du scheinst. Nur wenige fühlen, wie du bist.


	3. Mutter und Sohn

_**2. Kapitel Mutter und Sohn**_

_ Es gibt Kinder_

_die ein gebrannter Finger_

_davon abhält_

_je wieder_

_mit dem Feuer zu spielen_

_und_

_es gibt Kinder_

_die merken_

_dass eine gebrannte Hand _

_schnell wieder heilt_

_und_

_es gibt Kinder_

_die wissen_

_dass man_

_mit einem gebrannten Arm_

_mehr spürt_

_und_

_es gibt Kinder_

_die haben begriffen_

_dass ein gebranntes Herz_

_immer warm bleibt. _

Draco Malfoy stieg aus dem Zug.

Er war gerade am Bahnhof Kings Cross angekommen. Er konnte es immer nicht fassen.

Sein Vater… er war in Askaban, und das nur wegen diesem verfluchten Potter.

Am liebsten würde Draco dieses Narbengesicht umbringen.

Seine Schritte trugen ihn vom Gleis weg und da sah er Haar, welches goldener war als der Sonnenschein.

Draco lächelte leicht, als er die Frau sah, jedoch verfinsterte sich sein Lächeln wieder, als er in das Gesicht seiner Mutter sah.

„Mom", sagte er leise, als er vor ihr stehen blieb und schluckte.

„Hallo Draco", bekam er als Antwort. Narcissa legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihres Sohnes.

„_Nun, was hat meine Frau?", sagte die Stimme eines 28 Jahre alten Mannes. _

_Der Arzt blickte in seine Dokumente und grinste leicht. _

_Dann blickte er auf seine Patientin, die auf der Liege lag „Nun, Mrs. und Mr. Malfoy ich darf Sie beglückwünschen. In 9 Monaten werden sie Eltern sein." _

_Cissa blickte den Arzt an. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Eltern …sie und Lucius Eltern. _

„_Ich lasse Sie jetzt alleine", gab der Arzt von sich und ging aus dem Raum. _

_Schwanger. Sie war schwanger. Baby… _

_Sie würde Mutter werden…Lucius Vater…es…_

_Cissa musste sich nach hinten legen…auf die Liege, einfach nur liegen__ Das passte jetzt nicht…gar nicht. Jetzt, wo sie sich so gut mit ihrem Mann verstand. _

_Es war nicht mehr so wie zu Beginn ihrer Ehe. _

_Sie hatten beide gelernt, auf den andere zu zugehen und etwas Gefühl in die Ehe zu stecken. _

_Auch musste Narcissa sagen, dass ihre Gefühle Lucius gegenüber größer geworden waren. _

„_Narcissa." _

_Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf die ihre. Mit ihren blauen Augen blickte sie zur Quelle dieses Wortes. „Geht es dir gut?" Geistesabwesend nickte sie. „Ja…ja ich denke schon." _

_Lucius setze sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie „Wir gehen nach hause." sagte er nach einer Weile. _

_Cissa erhob sich und ging zu ihren Kleider. „Ich warte draußen", kam es von ihrem Mann und er verließ, nachdem er Cissa einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt hatte, den Raum. _

Sie kamen im Anwesen an. Ohne Worte blickten sich Mutter und Sohn an und gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer.

Kurz darauf erschien Dobby und brachte beiden ihren Tee.

So saßen sie da, Sohn und Mutter, Mutter und Sohn, zwei Menschen die sich verstanden.

Zwei Menschen, die den gleichen Verlust zu bekämpfen hatten. Ohne Worte wurde der Tee getrunken. Sie saßen nur beieinander…sagten nichts. Ein Außenstehender hätte gedacht, es gäbe nicht das geringste Gefühl zwischen ihnen.

Doch ein Nahestehender sah eine Mutter, die ihrem Sohn Trost spendete, sah einen Sohn der seiner Mutter zeigte, dass sie nicht alleine war.

Zur gleichen Zeit wurden die Tassen auf den Tisch gestellt.

Zur gleichen Zeit drehten sich beide dem jeweils anderen zu.

„Wird es…?", fing Draco schließlich an

„Ja, Draco. Ja. Wenn nicht so, dann anders und bitte tu nichts Unüberlegtes …bitte", flehte sie.

Draco war der erste, der die Distanz zu seiner Mutter unterbrach und die Arme um sie schlang. Narcissa Malfoy umarmte nun auch ihren Sohn. Draco fing an zu weinen. Wie seine Mutter. So saßen sie einige Zeit beisammen.

Beide weinten um den Verlust des Mannes, des Vaters. Doch irgendwo, im Innern von jedem wussten sie, dass er noch da war…dass er niemals gehen würde und, dass er wiederkehren würde.

„_Meinen Glückwunsch, Mr. Malfoy" Eine Hebamme kam zu Lucius und legte ihm ein kleines Bündel in den Arm._

„_Wie geht es meiner Frau?", fragte er und schaute auf das Baby in seinem Arm. _

„_Ihr geht es gut. Sie ist zwar sehr erschöpft, aber ihr geht es gut. Das Baby und sie haben es gut überstanden."_

_Lucius nickte und blickte auf seine Sohn. _

_Er hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen. Seine Augen, doch konnte man auch sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter finden. _

„_Sie können zu ihr gehen wenn sie wollen." _

_Der behandelnde Arzt kam aus dem Raum. _

_Es war eine Hausgeburt gewesen. So, wie Narcissa und Lucius es gewollt hatten. So, wie sie es zusammen beschlossen hatten._

_Lucius schaute zur Tür. In den letzen Jahren war viel passiert. _

_Die nun 19-jährige Frau hatte ihm total den Kopf verdreht. _

_Lucius hatte, wegen ihr, sein Leben geändert. _

_Er hatte nun nicht mehr jeden Abend eine andere Frau im Bett, nein für den Rest seines Leben würde nur noch eine Frau mit ihm sein Bett teilen und dies war das bezaubernde Wesen, das nun auf ihn und Draco wartete._

_Die Tür öffnete sich wie durch Zauberhand und Lucius trat auf seine erschöpfte Frau zu „Das hast du gut gemacht, meine Liebe", sagte er und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett. _

_Narcissa schaute erschöpft zu ihm hoch „Wie geht es ihm?", flüsterte sie _

„_Du hast einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt gebracht." _

_Lucius gab Narcissa, wie um seine Worte zu untermalen, einen liebevollen, jedoch kurzen, Kuss auf die Lippen. _

_Für den Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen berührten, schloss Narcissa die Augen. „Gibst du ihn mir mal?", fragte sie ihn und legte ihre Hand auf das Bündel in Lucius Armen. _

„_Hm…muss ich mir sehr sehr schwer überlegen...", sagte er grinsend. _

_Er war stolz auf seine kleine Prinzessin. _

_Draco wurde in die Arme seiner Mutter gelegt und Lucius legte einen Arm um ihn._

_Cissa blickte lächelnd zu ihm „Er ist wundervoll.", sagte sie lächelnd. Sie war sehr glücklich. „Genau so wundervoll, wie seine bezaubernde Mutter", sagte Lucius. _

_Dies war das erste Mal in der Ehe, in den zwei Jahren des Zusammenlebens mit Narcissa, dass er ihr so indirekt sagte, wie er für sie fühlte. _

_Direkt hatte er noch nichts gesagt und das würde noch dauern. Lucius war ein Mann, der seine Worte immer 120 so meinte, wie er sie sagte und er wollte, wenn er es sagte, dass es so richtig war, dass es Hand und Fuß hatte. _

„_Danke Lucius, danke!" Cissa legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. _

„_Ich bin so müde.", flüsterte sie. _

_Draco war schon längst im Land der Träume, jetzt, da er endlich wieder den Herzschlag seiner Mutter hörte. _

„_Dann schlaf etwas. Ich passe auf euch auf", sagte Lucius. „Versprichst du es?" „Ja, das tue ich. Ich werde von nun an auf euch aufpassen…ihr seid bei mir sicher." _

_Er drückte Narcissa etwas dichter an sich. Lächelnd schlief auch die junge Mutter ein. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachte Lucius seine frisch gebackene Familie._

_ Wenn man begriffen hat_

_dass Lieben wichtiger ist_

_als Geliebt werden_

_ergibt sich das Geliebt werden_

_ganz von selbst ! _


	4. Freund oder Feind ?

**3. Kapitel : Freund oder Feind ? **

_Für dich lasse ich meine Blicke aufblühen, _

_gehe in meinen Gefühlen baden, _

_putze meine Gedanken,_

_bis sie glänzen._

_Für dich tanze ich auf einem Bein, _

_singe laut auf offener Straße,_

_mache mich zum Gespött der Leute._

_Für dich bringe ich mir die Flötentöne bei, _

_heule den Mond an,_

_frühstücke um Mitternacht. _

_Für dich nehme ich das Leben_

_auf die leichte Schulter_

_und gehe damit_

_bis ans Ende der Welt – _

_wenn du dort auf mich wartest. _

Der Volle Mond stieg über den Bäumen empor und erfüllte den Saal mit seinen Schein, bis er wie in geisterhaftes Tageslicht gehüllt war. Eine Gestallt von einer jungen Frau trat in die Ruine des einst so prachtvollen Gebäudes. Sie lächele leicht. Das war einfach gewesen …sehr einfach , zu einfach möchte sie meinen. Die Todesser waren auch nicht mehr das , was sie einmal waren. Sie waren verweichtlicht, hatten Familie…tz…sie hingegen, obwohl sie Voldemort verachtete und das was er tat, hatte keine Familie mehr, daher musste sie auf keinen mehr Rücksicht nehmen. Ihre Behandschuhte Hand steckte sich aus und wollte nach dem Kelch greifen doch plötzlich wurde der Kelch von dem Altar gefegt. „na , na nur nicht zu gierig" kam eine schneidende und kalte Stimme ihr zu Ohren. „ich dachte ich hätte dich besiegt Snape, genau wie die anderen" die junge Frau drehte sich um und fixierte den Todesser. „mich besiegt man nicht so leicht Samantha. Wie lange ist es jetzt her 5 Jahr?" fragte er sie und umkreiste sie „6 Jahre und wie ich sehe hast du nichts dazu gelernt" gab sie bissig zurück „du irrst dich meine Liebe , ich habe dazu gelernt. Jetzt zum Beispiel macht es mir nichts mehr aus dir einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen" er zog seine zaubertsab und richtete ihn auf sie „oh je habe ich dem bösen dunklen Todesser doch so sher weh getan tz tz tz ich böses böses Mädchen" sagte sie im spöttischen Ton. So langsam riss Snape der Geduldsfaden und das zeigte er auch in dem er ausholte und der Frau ins Gesicht schlug „du elendes Schlamm…."

„dort drüben" ertönten die Stimmen der andern „verdammt" murmelte Snape und war der Frau mit Namen Samantha den Kelch in den Schoß „los…los geh schon" zischte er ihr zu. Sam grinste nur „dachte ich es mir, du ziehst wie immer den Schwanz ein Snape" und mit einem blop verschwand sie.

„Wo ist sie Severus" kam die Stimme von McNair an sein Ohr „weg „sagte snape nur „aber…"fing der andere Todesser an „Was aber. Wenn ihr nicht mal in der Lage seit eine Frau ..eine einzelne Frau aufzuhalten…eine Schande für die Todesser „sagte Snape im bedrohlichen Ton und verschwand wie Sam kurz zuvor.

_Dein Gesicht,_

_bis auf die Augen,_

_überspühlt von Wellen _

_aus Licht, _

_und ich sehe hell:_

_Du wirst blühen_

_und unsere Herzen_

_mit einem Duft _

_erfüllen, _

_der nicht welkt._

Kalt, unsagbare Kälte. Keine Wärme war hier…nicht ein Tropfen. Erinnerung, nur die Erinnerung blieb ihm an das was war. Er schloß die Augen. Wenn er sie sich nur ganz fest vorstellte , dann konnte er ihren Duft warhnehmen, konnte sie fühlen und ihre Stimme hören.

Er öffnete seine Augen . Sturmgruae Augen blickten durch das kleine , vergitterte Fenster nach draußen in die Freiheit. Narcissa dachte er. Würde er sie jemals wieder sehen?

_Keinen Tag zu früh, _

_gerade als ich deine Existenz_

_als meine Wunschvorstellung_

_abtun wollte,_

_stolperte mein Leben _

_über deins_

_und fiel himmelhoch._

_Du warst das Wunder,_

_an das ich nicht mehr glaubte,_

_die Tür, _

_an die ich nur noch_

_aus Gewohnheit klopfte,_

_der Anblick, _

_der meine Augen_

_an sich zweifeln ließ._

_Als dann die Schleier_

_Zwischen unseren Blicken fielen_

_Und wir die Nahrung_

_Unserer Liebe füreinander_

_In uns aufnahmen,_

_starben die Grenzen zwischen uns_

_an mangelnder Beachtung,_

_und das Leben feierte_

_ein Wiedersehensfest_

_in unserer Umarmung. _

„_du bist wunderschön" sagte eine raue , männliche Stimme, die es nicht gewohnt war solche zärtliche Worte zu sagen. „danke…danke das du es findest" rote Lippen bildetet sich zu einem lächeln und eine Hand fuhr durch dichtes , schwarzes Haar. Lippen, die erst wenige geküsst haben , snekten sich auf den Hals dieser schönen Person. „severus ich liebe dich" Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters „ich weiß" hauchte ihr „ich weiß…"_

Eine blasse Hand schloss sich fest um das Glas. Er war im Gimmauldplace und hörte der Versammlung nur mit halben Ohr zu. Oder besser gesagt nahm er nur die Stimme einer Person . Samantha. Warum jetzt? Warum konnte sie nicht dort bleiben wo sie war? Warum musste sie jetzt hier auftauchen? Es war zu gefährlich, selbst für sie.

Die Versammlung zog sich noch einige Stunden hin biss Dumbeldore diese schließlich auflöste. Severus stand noch wie zu Beginn , der Versammlung, an ein und dem selben Platz.

Doch war etwas anders wie zu Beginn der Versammlung. Er wurde nun eingehend von grün- braunen Augen beobachtet. „Lass das Samantha du weißt wie sehr ich es hasse" gab er von sich und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie waren nun alleine, alleine in dem Raum am Grimauldplace. Sam erhob sich nur grinsend. „es ist schade...sehr schade" gab sie mit ehrlichem Bedauern von sich. „was ist schade?" fragte Snape mürrisch. „nun , es ist schade, dass du dich getrennt hast obwohl wir beide wissen, dass sie noch da sind...deine Gefühle" damit trat sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf sein Brust. Sie Lächelte leicht , als sie sein Herz schlagen spürte. „siehst du ...es ist nicht aus Stein es schlägt" hauchte sie und kam noch näher auf Severus Snape zu . „das solltest du nicht tun sam" sagte er aufeinmal sehr sanft. „warum nicht severus gehe ich das Risiko ein mich zu verbrennen? Du weißt , dass das mich nicht stört. Ich habe keine Angst davor was passieren wird. Manchmal muss man durch die Hölle gehen um schließlich ins Paradies zu gelangen. Merk..." Ihren Satz konnte Sam nicht mehr beenden, denn schon im nächsten Moment legten sich Lippen auf die ihren und verschloss ihr somit den Mund.

Severus konnte nicht fassen, was er hier gerade tat. Er küsste sie obwohl er sich geschworen hatte nie mehr solche Gefühle für die 10 Jahr jüngere zu empfinden. Doch hatte sie recht, er empfand noch etwas für sie, das würde er wohl immer tun. Doch es war einfach zu gefährlich für sie...für ihre Liebe. Der Kuss wurde schwächer. „nicht „ flehte Sam als Snape den Kuss lösen wollte. „Sam es geht nicht es ist..." „Sag mir nicht dass es zu gefährlich ist Severus...du bist unser Spion ja...aber dass muss nicht heißen, dass du alles Opfern muss...Voldemort wird es nicht erfahren...Severus...bitte .." flehte sie und schaute ihn mit traurigen Augen an. Severus wollte gehen, doch war dieser Gedanke schnell verflogen als er in ihr markeloses Gesicht sah. Was fand sie nur an Ihm? Er war alles andere als eine Schönheit und sie , sie war so perfekt. Seien Hand fuhr zu ihrem Haar und strich ihr durch diesen. So wunderschön...

Sam schloss Ihre Augen und lehnte sich an Severus Brust. „Severus du bist nicht so stark wie du allen vorgibts zu sein und das weißt du auch. Auch du brauchst einen Anker der dir hilft sicher an Land zu kommen" sagte sie und blickte zu ihm hoch „lass mich dieser Anker für dich sein und dich sicher durch die Fluten bringen" Sams hand fuhr wieder durch sein Haar und blieb an seiner Wange ruhen. Snape schloss die Augen und verdrängte die Erinnerung an seine Kindheit. An eine Kindheit die ihn so sehr gebranntamrkt hatte , dass er sher schwer Bindungen eingehen konnte. Doch bei Sam , bei Sam war es etwas anderes. Sie war so zart aber auch stark. Sie war so voller Gegenteile und genau diese Gegenteile die sie in sich vereinigte machte sie zu etwas besonderes. Sie machten sie zu der Bewahrein seines Herzens. Sie hatte es schon vor langer Zeit erwärmt und aus dem Schatten gezogen. „du bist mein Anker und ich der deine „sagte er bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf die Ihre legte und sie zärtlich küsste.

Ein gebrochener Arm, ein gebrochenes Herz  
Mitten im Höhenflug, ein Häufchen Elend  
Dann diese Augen, dein Blick  
Bringt die Wende, bringt mir Glück

Hast mich getröstet, hast mich gepflegt  
Bedingungslos, freier Eintritt in meine Seele  
Schlafende Geister geweckt  
Dummheiten gedeckt

Neuen Mut in mich hineingelacht  
Mich belebt mit deiner großen Macht  
Ja, das kaum Geglaubte doch geschafft

Ich hab' zwar lang' gebraucht, gezögert  
Doch endlich muss es raus

Ich lieb' dich, egal wie das klingt  
Ich lieb' dich, ich weiß, dass es stimmt  
Denn ich lieb' mich bei dir, ich lieb' mich an dir  
Ich lieb' mich in dir fest, wenn du mich nur lässt

Anfangs war es ein Rausch, doch der Kater blieb aus  
Und du, Schatz und Maus, hast mich gefangen  
Gelockt und mit dem, was mich reizt  
Nicht gegeizt

Ich fühl' mich eifersüchtig wohl nach dir  
Bitte tu', was sich nicht gehört, mit mir  
Nimm den netten Jungen und das Tier

Oh, nimm dir, was ich brauch'  
Und hol das Beste aus mir raus

Ich lieb' dich, egal wie das klingt  
Ich lieb' dich, ich weiß, dass es stimmt  
Denn ich lieb' mich bei dir, ich lieb' mich an dir  
Ich lieb' mich in dir fest, wenn du mich nur lässt

Ich lieb' dich, egal wie das klingt  
Ich lieb' dich, ich weiß, dass es stimmt  
Denn ich lieb' mich bei dir, ich lieb' mich an dir  
Ich lieb' mich in dir fest, wenn du mich nur lässt

Wir spiel'n das Biest und die Schöne  
Doch welche Rolle spiel' ich?  
Nein, dass du zweifellos schön bist  
Nein, das bestreit ich nicht

Doch zum Glück bist du auch ein Biest!

Ich krieg' dich, verlass' dich drauf  
Ich krieg' dich, ich geb' nicht auf  
Denn ich lieb' mich bei dir, ich lieb' mich an dir  
Ich lieb' mich in dir fest

Oh, ich lieb' dich ...

Pur (Abenteuerland) Ich lieb dich


	5. Vorbereitung zur Anhörung Teil 1

**4. Kap. Vorbereitung zur Anhörung Teil 1**

Die Neigung zur Freundschaft entseht allerdings oft plötzlich,

die Freundschaft selbst aber braucht Zeit.

Aristoteles

Cornelius Fuge, Minister für Zauberei, ging in seinem Büro auf und ab. In weniger als 24 Stunden würde die Anhörung von Lucius Malfoy stattfinden. Das würde große Probleme mit sich bringen. Lucius Malfoy war schon immer und wohl immer noch ein angesehner Zauberer der Gesellschaft, nebenbei auch der wohl reichste von allen. Er hatte immer große Summen gespendet und man würde den Verlust seiner Unterstützung sehr schnell bemerken. Das Mungos – Krankenhaus zum Beispiel verdankte zu 70 den Malfoys seine Forschungsgelder. Fuge seufzte und nahm das Schreiben in die Hand welches er vor wenigen Minuten erhalten hatte.

Sehr geehrte Mr. Fuge , 

_gemäß den Umständen die nun aufgetreten sind, sehe ich mich gezwungen die Spenden, die mein Mann und ich in jedem Quartal gespendet haben, einzustellen. Ich brauche Ihnen sicherlich nicht zu erklären, welche Gründe mich zu diesem Handeln bewegt haben. Sie sind ein intelligenter Mann, Mr. Fuge, und wissen daher sicher, was das Beste für die Zauberergesellschaft ist. Wir wissen doch beide, dass die Gesellschaft ohne die Spenden nicht gerade gut zu Recht kommen wird. Ich vermute sie wissen, was ich damit sagen will. Tun sie das Richtige Mr. Fuge und vielleicht werden sie dann im nächsten Quartal eine Spende im 4stelligen Bereich vorfinden. _

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Narcissa Malfoy _

Fuge seufzte und legte das Papier wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch. So ein verfluchtes Pech. Erst die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords, dann stellt sich heraus, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser war und jetzt entzog Narcissa Malfoy noch ihre Spenden. Der Minister schlug mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch. „Verdammt!", sagte er schließlich. _Mr. Fuge, und wissen daher sicher was das Beste für die Zauberergesellschaft ist, _kamen ihm die Worte des Briefes wieder zu Ohren. Noch nie hatte er länger als 5 Minuten mit Narcissa Malfoy gesprochen. Doch wusste er, dass die so zarte Blume, genau wir ihr Mann wusste, was sie wollte und es immer bekam. Was sollte er nur tun? Es war zum verzweifeln. Cornelius setze sich an seinen Tisch. Konnte er es wagen und Lucius Malfoy freisprechen? Nein ...nein...alle wären dagegen. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn man ihn nicht in Todesserkleidung in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefunden hätte. Viel einfacher. Denn dann hätte man auf den Spruch zurückgreifen können, dass er unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden hätte. Doch es gab Zeugen die belegten, dass Lucius Malfoy bei seiner Verhaftung ganz Herr seiner Sinne gewesen war. Fuge schloss die Augen. Dies würde eine Verhandlung werden, die jede vorhergegangene Verhandlung in den Schatten stellen würde.

Narcissa Malfoy stand am Fenster. Sie hatte auf Snapes Unterhaltung hin, die sie am Morgen geführt hatten, Fudge eine Eule geschrieben.

Sie drehte sich um. Lucius. Wie schon die Tage zuvor waren ihre Gedanken ganz bei ihrem Mann, der in dem dunklen und feuchten Kerker in Askaban saß.

„An was denkst du liebe Schwester?", kam eine Stimme von der Tür. Cissa wirbelte herum. „Bella.", sagte sie und blickte ihrer Schwester an. „Was machst du hier? Wenn dich jemand sieht sind wir beide verloren und finden uns in Askaban wieder.", gab Narcissa von sich. „Keine Panik liebe Cissa, so schnell kommt man nicht nach Askaban und so schlimm ist es dort nicht. Lucius wird es überleben und er kann sich stolz schätzen für den Lord ins Gefängnis gegangen zu sein." Bella wollte sich setzen doch plötzlich stand Narcissa vor ihr „Nicht schlimm? Du sagtest es sei nicht schlimm nach Askaban zu kommen. Du bist des Wahnsinns Bella. Askaban ist die Hölle auf Erden. Du solltest besser gehen _bevor ich vergesse, dass du meinen Mann im Stich gelassen hast_." „Ciss...", kam es von der älteren der Beiden. „Nein Bella nicht ‚Ciss' ..ich bin sauer, verletzt und müde. Ich habe seit Lucius Gefangennahme nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Draco ist seit er von Hogwarts zurück ist auf seinem Zimmer und kommt nicht raus. Bald ist die Anhörung und ich weiß nicht welche Macht ich aufbringen kann, um Draco seinen Vater wieder zurück zu holen...aber ich weiß eins, der Lord wird mir dabei keine Hilfe sein.", gab sie voller Zuversicht von sich. „Du wagst es...du wagst es so über den Lord zu reden.", gab die Wahnsinnige, dunkelhaarige Lestrange ihrer Schwester zu verstehen „Ja meine liebe Schwester, das tue ich. Ich wage es so von dem Lord zu denken und zu reden. Ich habe das erkannt, was einige schon erkannt haben. Der Weg, den der Lord einschlägt ist ein Weg des Untergangs. Er wird untergehen und alle mit sich nehmen, die Ihm folgen..." Bella trat einen Schritt auf ihre Schwester zu und öffnete den Mund „... Nein Bella, sag jetzt nichts. Ich habe ihm keine Treue geschworen...ich stehe nur auf dieser Seite, weil ich Lucius liebe und nur seinetwegen, weil er verblendet wie er war, ihm gefolgt ist. Doch jetzt hat sich einiges geändert. Der Dunkle Lord, Bella, er kann den kommenden Krieg nicht gewinnen." **Gab sie von sich** „Bitte, bitte hör auf mich und lass ab von diesem Wahnsinn!", flehte sie und fasste ihre Schwester am Arm. „Nein Narcissa, ich kann nicht glauben, was du hier sagst. Du verrätst uns alle...deine Erziehung einfach alles...und für welchen Preis?" Bella trat von Narcissa weg und riss sich los. „Für welchen Preis? Für das Leben meines Sohnes und wohlmöglich auch für das meines Mannes." „Nein...das...Narcissa..."Bella schaute sie an dann veränderte sich ihre Miene und der Wahnsinn kam wieder hervor. „Du bist meine Schwester und ich liebe dich als diese, doch das nächste Mal ändert diese Tatsache auch nichts daran, dass ich dich bestrafen werde, wenn du noch mal so über unseren Lord redest." **Gab sie drohend von** sich und ging zur Tür. „Bella ich bin deine Schwester.", hauchte sie. „Andra ist auch meine Schwester und ich hasse sie. Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen, denn wenn wir noch weiter reden, dann hasse ich dich auch. Leb wohl Cissa ich hoffe, dass du das findest was du suchst, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich dich bald begraben kann." Damit ging die ältere der Blackschwestern aus dem großen Malfoy Anwesen.

Narcissa hingegen ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen. „Oh Severus wo bleibst du nur?", fragte sie sich.

_Ein Freund _

_Ist jemand, _

_mit dem man _

_nicht reden muss._

_Carl Schmitt_


End file.
